


Inevitable Circumstances

by The_8th_Arrow



Series: Diary of a Champion and his Fiancé [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Guess which pokemon is Makkachin, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Egg, Short Stories with a Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_8th_Arrow/pseuds/The_8th_Arrow
Summary: Victor has plans.They had been formed ever since he heard the news from his parents. It took him some time to finally get the thought settled in but when it settled, he was packed and ready to meet his fiancé.Victor is sure there were no pokémon eggs involved in the making of these plans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For [chrisgarci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisgarci)
>
>>   
> I'm really sorry that this took some time to make and it's not how I imagined it would come out.  
> BUT I made it!  
> Thank you for your patience and your encouragement, my friend.
>> 
>> Arranged marriage/Baby/Pokemon AU (Viktuuri) as requested  
>   
> 
> 
> Author's Note: *puts a hand on face* Victor Nikiforov, nO 

He could not believe his eyes.

Never in his twenty-seven years of life did he encounter an awkward situation. Sure, he is in the limelight for such a long time and had experienced plenty of social immersions where anything can go. However, he cannot say he had encountered  _this_  – whatever this is – and he does not know what to think of it.

This must be a dream and a pretty weird one.

Victor stood there on his spot, still and slack-jawed, while his brain tries to absorb and digest all the information that goes through his senses. The urge to rub his eyes and slap his cheek to wake him up is intense right now.

Little Svetlana, his beautiful sweet Svetka, the gorgeous energetic Vulpix of Alolan descent, keeps on rubbing against his ankles, cooing like a happy Skitty who got her favorite Poké Puffs, before suddenly going off. She gives her entire attention (and affection) to another Vulpix, a ruddy generic-looking and skittish runt who whines and stumbles at every nudge of Svetka’s head against his throat and trying to at least get back up on his own feet before Svetka tackles him down once again.

Behind them, nestled among the lush green grass, lies an innocent Pokémon egg.

An Alolan Vulpix egg, judging from the white color and pale blue fluffy designs surrounding it. There is no mistaking that it is Svetka’s as there are no other Alolan Vulpix in the center. The father is most likely the other Vulpix Svetka is currently attached to.

Which Victor is trying really hard to grasp.

There is a lot going on in his mind right now. Things like who is this random Vulpix who managed to capture his precious Svetka’s heart? Did his trainer know about this? When and where did it start? Why wasn’t he aware of this development?

Yet, Victor stands there and unable to form words.

The Day-Care man peers behind him and looks at him worriedly. “S-Sir?”

“I need a moment.” He chokes. “To… to empty my bag.”

 

 

Victor has plans.

They had been formed ever since he heard the news from his parents.

That sudden jolt of information coming to him like Zapdos’ thunderbolt hitting him square in the face was unexpected. He had to turn an uncomfortable hundred and eighty degree just to look at his mother for confirmation then his father who was busy reading a magazine only showed a tiny uptick on the corner of his lips that solidified the fact that, yes, he has a fiancé.

It took him some time to finally get the thought settled in but when it settled, he was packed and ready to meet his fiancé.

His plans were simple: Fly to Hoenn, find his fiancé, get to know him, and maybe romance will bloom between them with a happily ever after in the future. Otherwise, he will do his best to have him reconsider the engagement and it will still be happily ever after.

Victor is sure there were no pokémon eggs involved in the making of these plans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sends a prayer to Arceus so that Victor can hold his s- stuff together.)

Victor holds said egg gingerly with two hands as he sits in the middle of the holding room that afternoon with Svetka and Aki – the runt who he now identified as his precious little darling’s mate – running around him in circles. He watches as his girl bats, pokes, and nudges the other Vulpix in a play before running and her partner gives chase with a happy chirp.

A year ago, she became his precious little girl who always gets whatever she wants. Victor promised to give her the best of everything, groomed her to be the best she can be. She still is the best that she is at this point in her Vulpix life and she is most definitely loved despite the sudden development. Nothing will change the fact that Svetlana will always be Victor’s baby.

However, he still feels some sort of resentment. All plans for his Hoenn visit goes up in smoke now considering that Svetka will not be happy being away from her mate – this is the runt that his darling is now mated to and this is the  _first time_  he has known of it – and Aki’s trainer might not be happy with the extra attachment to their pokémon or they have plans as well.

Plus, they have an egg. So, he is feeling a little shookt right now.

“Mr. Nikiforov? Aki’s trainer is on his way here now. He will be coming from Lilycove via air so it won’t take long.” The Day-Care lady informs him.

That’s good. Swiftness is good right about now.

Aki paws at him from his side and reaches out to take a better look at Svetka’s trainer, probably testing if he is friendlier now. Victor coos at him, unable to deny that the ruddy Vulpix has his own charm.

“Hear that? Your trainer will be here soon and we shall settle this like all men do.” He might have spooked Aki a little with how he put his plans in words and the pokémon runs away hiding, followed by Svetka who immediately curls around her mate and sends Victor a glare from their spot. Like a daughter sending disapproving looks at her father.

He sighs and shifts some. The egg is warm in his hands.

 

 

Not an hour later, Yuuri Katsuki arrives at the Day-Care center.

He comes with the wind behind his back and an air of chaos surrounding him. His black hair is soft silky and unruly from his flight, his clothes are ordinary for a trainer’s clothing and messy from the hassle but it suits him well, and his glasses are adorably skewed on top of his nose. What a cute nose, too, and an even cuter shade of pink dusting his pretty soft cheeks from the exertion. When his eyes land on him meeting him straight on with conviction which then turns into realization, Victor’s knees might have gone weaker than they should be.

How is it that such a person exist, a man so hot like he came down from Mt. Chimney and looking adorable enough to eat? If it’s possible to be both then this man is doing an incredibly great job of it without doing much except to stand there and look the part. He does not understand it. How come such a trainer exists and he did not even know about it?

Then, Victor has a series of sudden revelation.

  1. This is Aki’s trainer judging from the way the Vulpix jumps in his arms to greet him.
  2. Said trainer’s name is also the name of his fiancé.
  3. He is attracted to this trainer who shares his fiancé’s name.
  4. Revelation # 2 might as well be translated to: This man is his fiancé.



How many Yuuri Katsuki exist in this world, he wonders. There can only be one Yuuri Katsuki who lives in Hoenn and he is standing right _there_. Victor suddenly finds it harder to focus on the topic at hand which should be about their two wayward pokémons and not about the man’s beauty meter. Boy, oh, boy, he feels Lady Luck smiling down on him.

In reality, he needs to get a grip.

But then, Yuuri is here. His _fiancé_ is here in front of him, done talking with the Day-Care lady about the situation. Aki is beside him and hiding behind his ankles while his trainer freezes on his place, obviously shocked.

“You’re… Victor Nikiforov,” mutters Yuuri, astonished. “You’re…Kalos’…what are you doing here...?”

Oh but he knows him and yet he is not acknowledging him as his fiancé? He is probably a fan or someone who watches a lot of pokémon battles which is normal for any trainer but does he know he is his fiancé? Yuuri keeps on talking but he does not mention about their engagement. Which is odd. Victor is starting to feel dejected little by little but a minor setback like this is not going to deter him from his goals. He is not crowned League Champion without persistence in his blood and the Nikiforovs are a persistent bunch.

“I don’t know where to start… This is…” Yuuri stammers as he is about to bow his head in deep apology, blushing as he does so. “I don’t know what to say.”

Okay. He is cute, hands down. To hell with settling this like men – an opportunity only knocks once and Victor is not going to waste time given to him.

Egg situation set aside, for now, Victor flashes his most captivating smile and lets his heart do the speaking. “Victor.”

“Huh?”

“I figured since our Vulpixes are mates now and won’t be leaving each other’s side anytime soon, you can call me Victor, Yuuri.” The color that tints Yuuri’s cheeks is as red as a Cherubi.

“I… Okay, Victor.” Perfect. His name rolls perfectly on Yuuri’s tongue and Victor likes hearing it a lot. “Uhm… where to start….”

Svetka and Aki are now looking up at them curiously. Probably sensing a change in the mood.

“You can start by taking me to Slateport Market, yes? Shall we?” He takes Yuuri’s hand and drags him out of the Day-Care, their two Vulpixes hot on their heels. “Let’s go!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hungry x~x

Victor is having a field day.

Before him, lined up in healthy portions, are Slateport’s street foods found in many different places in Hoenn and not just Slateport. There is seafood fresh from the docks, steak on sticks with different sauces, sushi of all kinds, Guzouni, udon, Champon, ice cream, shaved ice, cakes… yes, just looking at their table makes Victor (and almost anyone) drool.

He takes a bite of the udon and slurps to his satisfaction. “Vkusno!”

Yuuri, precious and fair Yuuri, could only look in disbelief as his companion devour bowl after bowl of food. Another reason why he is having a field day in the middle of Slateport’s food market.

“Don’t be shy, Yuuri. Come on, eat!”

Yuuri protests when Victor tries to place a couple of tempura on top of his stir-fried rice.

“How… are you able to eat all of these? I mean – I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude but…” He blushes to the tip of his ears and Victor resists the temptation of brushing his fingers against them.

So adorable!

“Mm. It’s okay. Most people ask me that when I go out but I just love to eat and I can’t help myself. Besides, there are many ways to work the carbs off.” Victor gives a wink and he swears Yuuri made a perfect impression of a tomato just now.

Under the table, Aki and Svetka share a plate of assorted food their trainer has placed for them. Their small bodies bump against each other as they focus on munching their dinner without a care in the world. It’s quiet for a while, only the market’s hustle and bustle being their background music as they eat.

“Uhm, about the egg and Svetlana…” Yuuri starts as he eyes Victor’s backpack, the egg tucked safely inside. “I’m really sorry about what happened.”

“It’s fine,” said Victor with a forgiving smile. “I was shocked at first. It’s not every day my Svetka would run off with some random pokémon but it’s totally fine to me now. She seems happy with her choice so I’m happy for her.”

“I see.” Yuuri nods. “Aki here is shy and he warms up slowly to others. He is still young so I leave him at the Day-Care center when I go for a long trip. At some point, he becomes sad when he leaves the center but gets excited when he goes back to it so I figured he made a friend there. I wasn’t expecting this though.”

This being an Alolan Vulpix mate and their egg. Yes, Victor can relate but with amusement now rather than his earlier disbelief. At the very least, he can see that his Svetka is well cared for. The two Vulpixes are content in grooming each other by their trainer’s feet and Svetka is happy to be groomed.

“I know! Svetka does not have a particular favorite but she likes to travel and she does not like it when I leave her at home so it’s a surprise that she’s adamant to return to the Day-Care and stay. Did you know she brought her squeaky toy one time and lost it on the same day? From then on, she keeps on bringing her toys with her every time we go back to the center.”

Yuuri blanches. “Aki brought home a squeaky toy three weeks ago. I thought it’s from the center but it turned out it’s not. I think it is Svetlana’s…”

“Oh!” Victor exclaims, amused more than ever. “Now I know where it went. It’s okay, Aki can keep it. Svetka has hundreds of toys in her fridge.”

“I’m so sorry about that! I apologize on Aki’s behalf!”

“Hey. I wasn’t even mad that time. Although, if you think about it, the idea of Svetka bringing toys for Aki like an offering or just sharing it is so cute! Like a courting gift.”

“Y-yeah.” Yuuri glances at his feet where the two Vulpixes are curled with each other, lounging.

“It’s not so bad now, is it? They seem to complement each other. What is his nature again?”

“He’s bashful.”

“Ah, no wonder he’s shy. Have you tried battling with him?”

Yuuri looks up at him in surprise but immediately recovers.

“Yes, I do. He needs more training though so he can utilize his stats and skills better. I mean he  _is_  bashful and it’s not a typical… competitive nature to begin with. But, I love him nonetheless and nothing would change that.”

“I believe all pokémons have potential despite their nature. It’s just the matter of upbringing or training that will set the difference.” His Makkachin is the very best example of that. Too bad she is back at home… and that gives him a very nice idea. There is a twinkle in Victor’s eyes as he smiles at Yuuri. “Hey, what do you think about training with me?”

“What?!”

“We are co-grandparents now! Our children should not be separated from each other on their honeymoon phase.” Co-grandparents? Where did that come from?

“Chi-Children? Honeymoon phase?!”

“We should be supportive and supportive means helping them develop their bond. And also take care of their offspring while they are busy being lovey-dovey.”

By this time, Yuuri is pale and white, too shocked with all the children and grandchildren talk which Victor finds amusing.

“I’m just kidding.” He waves at the other trainer and promptly goes back to the main reason why he thinks it’s good to train together. “Though, I’m serious about training. You get more experience for Aki and any of your pokémons while my Svetka gets her time to be with her mate and get to know their child.”

“It’s – This is… a generous offer but won’t you have a difficult time with your schedule? I mean… you’re Victor Nikiforov and you are Kalos’ Champion –”

“Surely, you’ve heard of me filing an indefinite leave last month. I think you know that much about me,” Yuuri nods. Of course, he knows about his indefinite leave from the League. Yuuri must be a fan if he knows the little news about his leave that had caused a big stir in Kalos. “Besides traveling, reading mail from the League and messages about my representative being notoriously angsty, I have a lot of free time.”

“Oh…”

“So? How about it, Yuuri?”

 

 

“No.”

“What? Why not?”

“It’s just – no.”

Victor pouts. He lets his calm collected persona melt with the heat of their live portable furnace and replaces it with his inner childish self that is mostly hidden from the public. He pouts without care and tries to reach out to one of the skewers balanced precariously on the stone grill. Yuuri slaps his hand with such grace and power. It’s ridiculous.

“Yuuri!”

“Don’t touch them. They’re not done.”

Yuuri, as he found out not too long ago, is a proficient cook. Growing up in a household nestled in the middle of Lavaridge Town, the town known for its hot springs and bitter herbs, Yuuri learned the ins and outs of managing a kitchen at a very young age. His family owns an inn at the heart of the town itself and has been a flourishing establishing for a long period of time. It is said that their family roots is as old as Lavaridge Town itself with food and relaxation as the center of their household and every child of the Katsuki house must learn how to cook at the very least.

Or, as Mama Hiroko told Victor as she escorts him to his temporary lodging, the women must learn how to man the till and the men must learn how to cook.

Aki takes another breath and exhales fire towards the stones of the grill with precision. The ruddy Vulpix regulates the heat as per his trainer’s orders so as to not overcook the slices of yam, fish, and tofu. The smell of the miso and other spices intensifies and Victor is ready to pounce on the cooked bits at any given second.

Then, there is Yuuri crouched beside him as they huddle around the makeshift stone grill in the family backyard. He is cooing and murmuring as the food crackles and cooks on its own juices.

Somewhere along the lines of  _just a little bit more_  and  _yes – almost there_ , Victor is struggling to keep himself in check just because that  _smile_  and that  _loving_  gaze he gives to the food could also be utilized in ways other than cooking. At least, he can make an excuse for his red face because it’s really hot in here. Literally and figuratively.

“Ah, here.” Yuuri picks one skewer from the grill and hands it to Victor. “It’s done. Have a taste.”

He audibly gulps at the sight of the food and the aroma it has. It has nothing to do with Yuuri or those words he whispered earlier. Nope.

(Yeah, right.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep on debating whether to use Pokemon as...cooking ingredients *shivers* or just use real food since there seem to be some canon details about food produced or coming from Pokemons themselves like Moo Moo Milk. I can't even imagine Magikarp being...roasted... *shakes head* no no.


	4. Chapter 4

“How is she, Chris?”

“ _Misses you terribly._ ” His heart clenches at the thought. His reaction is obvious while he converses with his best friend over the Xtranceiver. “ _Other than that, she’s the same giant fluffball everyone loves._ ”

Victor chuckles as he internally grateful for everyone’s support. “That sounds about right. It’s great. Thank you for looking after her, Chris. I can’t wait for her to get here.”

“ _It won’t be long now._ ” The blond hums as he arranges himself in the camera. His background is their joint – Victor’s former – apartment in the middle of Lumiose. “ _Now, it's been a while since we had the chance to talk. How have you been? Tell me about Hoenn._ ”

Oh, there is so much to tell! The ports, the food, the mountains, the cities and towns, Lavaridge and the –

 

 

The hot springs. Victor has plenty of great things to say about Yuutopia Katsuki but their hot springs…  _the_  hot springs are the best thing that has happened to him.

He nearly forgot all the problems in the world as the day’s labor that manifested in his tired muscles and joints melts away within seconds of submerging into the hot water. He sighs involuntarily when he settles at the edge of the spring, leaning back against the stone barrier that separates the water from the tiles.

“I feel pampered already…” Victor purrs, water lapping on his neck as he sinks his whole body through.

“Wait until you try our massage. It comes with an aromatherapy to soothe your mind.” Yuuri chuckles from the wash area. The distinct sound of water splashing means he is done scrubbing himself.

“Really? I guess I’ll have to have that before dinner.”

There is a splash beside him. A small body dives head first into the water and swims back up for air. Aki barks in delight when the water seems to be at the right temperature and paddles around the hot spring like he is born to live in water than on land.

“He likes water?” Victor asks. He assumes most fire types are not much of a swimmer because of their type disadvantage with water but Aki here is a very good swimmer for a fire type pokémon.

Yuuri is already lowering himself onto the water by the time Victor looks at him and he might have been ogling that full expanse of smoothness that his skin has plus those muscles on his arms and his abs are proof enough that he has been working out. He absentmindedly wonders if Yuuri can lift him.

“Not really.” Aki swims over to them, passing by Victor and jumping into Yuuri’s arms. “He likes hot water but that’s just about it. Any body of water that is not at least warm, he does not like so living in a place where hot springs are accessible helps especially when he gets dirty.”

“Svetka is the opposite. She loves water but she tends to freeze it unknowingly because she is so particular about the temperature. Imagine every time I try to give her a bath and she would freeze the running water solid.”

Said pokémon is content in lounging inside a tub full of ice cold water near them. The usually energetic ball of fluff is reduced into a mass of white goo upon entering the tub. Front paws hang limply on the tub’s edge along with her chin resting on one of them. Her eyes are closed and her tail is submerged completely in the freezing water.

“I can imagine.” Yuuri giggles as he smoothes his Vulpix’s fur. The pokémon immediately preens under the attention.

There is a strong bond there, Victor observes. Even during their spar, Aki’s trust in Yuuri is strong that he does not hesitate to follow orders and Yuuri knows how to utilize Aki’s stats. Not to the fullest, no, but to the extent that he is familiar with his pokémon’s strengths and weaknesses.

He wonders now.

“I’ve been meaning to ask, Yuuri. How long have you had Aki?”

Both trainer and pokémon look up at him.

“Hmm… not that long, I guess? It’s been almost eight months since I had him. He was very young when I first met him back then.” Yuuri hums as his hand goes back to petting Aki. Though, Aki seems to have enough of the water and hops off, leaving both trainers to talk. “Come to think of it, when I had him, he was swimming as well.”

“How come?”

Yuuri smiles, albeit sadly. “I had… a business… at Mt. Pyre that time when I first met him. He was recently hatched and was trying to hide away from Duskulls that liked to toy with him.”

“Oh no. He must have been terrified.” It hurts when he thinks about the poor pokémon being terrorized by Duskulls knowing that this certain pokémon likes to torment children whether be pokémon or human.

“He was.” Yuuri chuckled. “I found him all huddled up under a tree when I shooed them off. I tried to scoop him out but he nearly burned my hand so it took some time for him to trust me until I could finally touch him. I dropped him near a Vulpix colony after that.”

“I thought… I thought you adopted him after that?”

“Ah, not right away. You see, I’d been coming back to Mt. Pyre then and I kept seeing him at the exterior steps every time. I fed him and he kept me company during my stay. Until, one day, he followed me out to the docks instead of running off to the grasses like he always did. I didn’t notice him at first but when I got on my pokémon’s back and surfed away, I heard him barking and that’s when I saw that he jumped into the water to follow me.”

“I was shocked, to say the least. For a fire type to jump into the water like that was reckless but I feared for him so I jumped in the water to get him to shore and rushed him to a nearby Pokémon Center. Luckily, he only needed a bit of heat to regain his strength. He stuck with me since then.”

Hearing Yuuri recount the tale of how the little ruddy Vulpix came about in his care is heartwarming. Having images about it running through his mind, however, is tear-jerking.

Let’s face it. Normally, pokémons like Vulpixes naturally thrives in the wild where they move in groups. Vulpixes have apparently taken residence at the exterior grassy sides of Mt. Pyre here in Hoenn. Unlike Johto or Kanto where they live in grassy parts near main roads, in Hoenn, they live on the grassy parts of a mountain. Rarely would they interact with humans willingly unless confronted.

This one, however, chose to follow Yuuri to the point that he jumped into the water so he could be with him.

“Wha – Victor? Are you crying?”

Victor must have been too emotional for not to notice the tiny plops of tears running down his cheeks and into the water.

“I can’t help it!” He wipes the tears that are clouding his vision, cursing internally that he tears up so easily. “Aki’s story is so touching… what are doing, Yuuri?”

One of Yuuri’s hands is hovering near his fringe and his face is close to him as he views him. Oh… now that his face is near like this, Victor is now certain that his skin is so smooth and that his lashes are so fine and long and that his eyes are not purely chocolate but that of a rich chocolate wine in color.

“Ah, sorry. I just… I’ve seen you on TV a lot but this is the first time I’ve seen you cry.”

There goes his heart stuttering in his rib cage and his face burning up. This is all because of Yuuri Katsuki being curious and just purely being gorgeous.

“Victor? Victor. Can you hear me?” Yuuri calls out to him, worried. “You’re red… and you feel hot. Oh no, the heat’s getting to you, isn’t it?”

Victor nods dumbly and feeling faint on his spot, all the more when he got a glimpse of Yuuri rising from the water and stepping out completely. Those thighs will be the death of him and his towel is not thick enough to hide his –

He needs a moment. He really needs a moment.

“I should have been more observant. I’m really sorry. Here, let’s get you out – Aki, get a towel to Svetlana’s tub, please?”

 

 

When Victor regains consciousness, it’s not Yuuri who greets him upon his waking. It’s a rather pinkish looking, round plush of a…

Blissey chirps mildly from his side as she alerts the nearby Audino that their patient is awake.

“Oh, you’re alive,” Comes Mari’s cool tone from the doorway, her Blaziken towering behind her as if he is keeping an eye on both of them. Ever the quiet spirit. “You missed dinner but Mom saved some for you. Yuuri is already heating it up now.”

Victor tries to sit up with a little help from Blissey who immediately retrieves a cool towel from Victor’s head and washes it anew while Audino checks his heart with her feelers to see his overall state. She nods to him with a satisfied smile meaning his health is fine.

“Where’s…” His voice comes out raspy, which is remedied with a glass of water offered by Blissey. He drinks it in one go, not realizing how thirsty he had been. It must have been the heat and dehydration. “Where’s Svetka?”

Mari points to the sleeping pokémons in one the corners of the room.

There is a nest built up using some spare covers, all clean and fluffed up for comfort, and in the middle is the egg. Next to it, Aki and Svetka are curled up around each other and sleeping soundly as if the world does not exist. They look so adorable snoozing with each other that even their colors contrasting each other is a sight to behold.

Victor has an urge to capture the moment but he forgot to recharge his camera.

Mari clears her throat. “So. An indefinite leave, huh, and because you want to do some soul-searching?”

“Uh, yeah.” He remembers mentioning something like that in an interview but he knows that is far from the truth. Victor could feel Mari’s gaze at him just as he could feel her Blaziken’s presence without even looking.

“Liar. It’s my brother, isn’t it?” Victor’s blush has returned but it drains just as fast when he stares into Mari’s eyes. “The family knows by the way but we haven’t told Yuuri yet.”

Oh. That explains their first meeting. He should have a notion that Yuuri will not be just as informed as he was about their relationship. It is clear now that he is unaware of Victor’s true intention for being in Hoenn and is under the impression that he is taking a vacation.

“I… just realized it myself. I was told about it a few months ago and I decided to get to know him so I tagged along when I met him. I wasn’t sure if he was aware of… the situation so I made up an excuse about some training. Hope I’m not intruding.”

“Not really. Mom thinks it’s funny so she is letting you do whatever you wanted which is fine by me.” There is a smile on Mari’s as she shakes her head but returns a rather pointed look towards him. “Unless you’re going to proposition my brother then I’ll have to fetch a real shovel before I talk seriously with you.”

“Ah – no need, please. I swear my intentions are pure.”

“Says the guy who fainted at the sight of my brother’s ass.”

“H-How did you know that?” He squeaks, feeling his cheeks go warm in an instant.

Mari only smirks and waves a hand in his direction. “I didn’t. You confirmed it though.”

Victor wishes a hole would appear on the floor and swallow him whole. This is so embarrassing and in front of Yuuri’s sister, too. Instead, he buries his face in both his hands and lets a wail similar to a suffering Dewgong.

Yuuri comes with his dinner a few minutes later and Mari had gone to bed. Victor insists that he feeds him, claiming that he is not well enough to hold his spoon. He acquiesces while admitting that he would never have thought that he would hand feed _the_ Victor Nikiforov who is probably one of the most important people in Kalos and Yuuri’s longtime idol.

Yep, Victor smile is so bright that he would have light up the entire room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love mothers and their mysterious ways.

“Vicchan?” Mama Hiroko approaches him with the smile of a loving mother. His soon-to-be loving mother, Victor muses.

“Yes, Hiroko-sa – uh, _Mama_?”

“I hope you won’t mind but I’ve taken the liberty of contacting your parents.” She puts a hand on her cheek, her brows scrunching together and making worry lines appear on her youthful face. It makes him guilty seeing her like that especially after that fainting incident.

“If this was about last night, I really don’t mind.” Victor chuckles, a little shy in front of his mother-in-law. “It’s about time I call them anyway.”

Mama Hiroko chuckles with that tinkling sort of laughter that her son also has. They are very much alike. “You probably should. I can tell _Irishka_ is worried about you. She keeps on telling me interesting things, you know.”

Wait. What kind of interesting things?

“I hope they are the good kind of interesting things?” He ventures.

“Of course, they are, dear.”

 

 

That evening, Victor opened his Xtransceiver. It has been a while since he replied to messages or called anyone within his small circle of friends and family and he needs to clear out his mail. One particular mail he got is from his mother, who so solemnly swear to issue a threat in detailed narrative form should she catch him alive if he does not call to her before then or reply to her emails at least.

 _One does not cross Irina Nikiforova without suffering horrendous consequences, Victor. Remember that._ He can hear his father’s lessons in life whispering in his ears and knocking some sense into his brain.

He should probably reply... or better yet, call home.

The family backyard is quiet save for the distant echoes of patrons enjoying the amenities the inn has to offer but they are irrelevant. Papa Toshiya said he could hang out here if he needs a private time and no one will disturb him. He will take that offer right now and make some calls.

His Xtransceiver loads his contacts and he immediately searches for his mother’s name on the list. Her contact details are loaded and the call is being patched through her Xtransceiver. Victor does not have to wait that long. One ring and the screen reveal the face of one very irritated Irina Nikiforova.

“Good evening, Mama. It’s been a while.” Victor greets apologetically.

“Don’t you _Mama_ me. How long do you think has it been since your last call, Victor Vasilyovich Nikiforov?” He will not deny that he missed her sweet voice even though she is in her scolding mode.

“Uhm… three weeks?”

“Six weeks, Victor. Six!” Her shrill voice comes out loud and he had to put his Xtransceiver further away to not damage his eardrums. “You haven’t called or mailed me ever since you returned to Lumiose after the Holidays and then there was news about your leave. Don’t you think your Mama needs to know when you are going to up and disappear from Kalos only to get a call from the Katsukis that you are in Hoenn of all places? I know exactly where you are and why you are there.”

Ah, right. He forgot that Mama Hiroko and his own mother would be in contact with each other. “Mama, I –”

“You could have told me you would visit them so I can come with you and finally bond with my future son-in-law. I’ve only seen him in pictures, you know?” Her face on the screen is envious, pouting even.

There were a handful of times where people would always say that he is the spitting image of his mother, knowing that they both have silvery hair and blue eyes. Victor even got her pout and that makes happiness bubble inside of him. Oh, how he missed home.

“Do you think he will like a wedding here in Kalos or in Hoenn?” The woman asks, thoughtful, but she is starting to think way ahead. Mama is very invested in her son’s love life, it seems.

“He doesn’t know me yet, Mama.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Vitya. Of course, he knows who you are. I’ve been told he is a fan of yours.”

“Uhm, no. He doesn’t know that I’m his…” Fiancé. “Yeah.”

“Oh… I see.” Mama looks taken aback, quietly retreating some of her thoughts before her face morphs into understanding. “Well, that… will set back some plans but, nevertheless, both of you are getting to know each other now, yes?”

“Yes. We are.”

“Perfect! So, how is my future son-in-law?”

“You will love him, Mama. He is sweet and kind and handsome. He has the most adorable cheeks you want to pinch every time you see him and not just when he smiles. Oh, but when he smiles, he glows like the sun! Bright and warm. He is great with pokémons, too!”

If he were to summarize all of his findings about Yuuri Katsuki in the short amount of time he has known him, he might as well empty a paper plant with how many words he can dedicate to one man and Victor still feels generous at that. No, an entire paper plant is not enough. He might as well summon an army of Volbeats and draw Yuuri’s name at night when he takes the man out for a date. Or maybe give him the moon, the stars? Whatever Yuuri would like, he will give them. That is for sure.

“You’re so cute when you are smitten, Vitya.” His mother coos at him.

“We’re going to Lilycove tomorrow for training. Then, he’ll show me where we can buy the best berries and teach me how to blend them.”

“Really? It sounds like a date.” Up to this day, his mother never fails to embarrass him. “So, when will you tell him?”

“Not sure but I’m going to let Mama Hiroko do that one. It would seem like I am intruding if I’m the one who tells him. For all he knows, I’m just his idol and he is my fan.”

“You’re not wrong there. It means you have some time to woo him and let him fall for you naturally. You know how to woo someone, right? I know you have experience in certain aspects of intimacy –”

“Mama!!” She knows about _that_?! This is embarrassing.

“– not that you need a reminder about it but I worry about your courting skills. You can be a little extra, you know. Do you need me to patch you over to your father for some tips?”

“No! No. Not right now, no. Please, Mama!”

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me @[luckychxrmed](http://luckychxrmed.tumblr.com/)


End file.
